


See You & Tea

by grimeysociety



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: He comes home for the weekend, and she can't stand to see him leave her again.





	See You & Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2009 and I found this again just recently.

“Fuck.”

She feels him grip at her thighs desperately, his eyes squeezed shut, and he comes, but she doesn’t. She’s too occupied with her thoughts of him telling her the three words she could never say to anyone before, and she feels nothing good when he’s inside her. She dismounts him and lies next to him in the bed, his bed and he’s still panting while she’s silent. It’s half three in the morning and he’s staying overnight, and she’s counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until his train arrives at the station to take him away from her again. She’s numb from all the straight Smirnoff they shared and she keeps biting her lip for the fun of it. 

“Tits,” she spits, breaking the silence so abruptly she surprises herself. 

“What?” he rolls his head to the side and stares at her, and all she can see are his eyes with those fucking eyebrows he’s always had.

“Wank. Cock,” she continues with venom. “Whenever we fuck I feel like anything else I do or say can’t be as bad.”

“Shit,” he says agreeably. “Fuck.”

“Cunt.” She pulls at his arm and guides his hand to her warm centre, and her eyes are shining. She throws his hand away clumsily and moves her face so close to his own their noses brush. “CUNT.”

Anyone else would find her frightening but he stares right back at her, her hot breath on his skin. She starts to cry, eyebrows knitted and eyes tightly shut. She is so frustrated, fucking sick of feeling completely alone in this shitty town and she couldn’t find out what was still keeping her alive until now. He doesn’t comfort her because he knows whenever she’s like this it’s best to carry on and not interrupt her because then she will stop talking. She cries silently, her chest heaving under the sheets and her make-up is more smudged than ever.

After about five minutes of her crying and him watching her in silence, she wipes her face with the back of her hand, sucks him off until he comes in her mouth and swallows hard, the taste of him lingering. She throws her head back and closes her eyes again and sniffs. Her pulse is rich and painful at her skull and she grins like she’s just shot up smack. He pulls his pants back on and follows her downstairs where she plugs in the kettle and retrieves two teacups and two teabags for them. She’s wearing his shirt and nothing else, her skin pale and her eyes are red. He drinks his tea in silence, while she swigs from the vodka bottle over and over. 

“Why do we fuck?” she asks, staring at the steam rising from his teacup. It curls in the air and she suddenly really wants a cigarette. “I fuck everybody. I could fuck anybody. Why you?”

“It’s not that hard to say,” he says, his face darkening. “I know you. You’re scared.”

She grits her teeth and rises from the table, leaving him. She slams her door shut, not caring if her mother wakes up. At first, she lies awake on her back, staring blankly at the dark ceiling. 

Later, she slips into his bed, knowing they just have just a few hours left together. She lights a cigarette and they pass it amongst each other. She falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.

 

They hold hands at the station, but they say nothing. His suitcase is in his other hand, and she wants to throw it under the train, because without that fucking thing he’d have no clothes; he’d have to stay over again. She thinks up all these childish games in her head; multiple tactics to make him stay but she knows it’s useless. She can’t remember the last time she came with anyone but him. She knows that’s because they make each other happy. She’s not happy anymore. 

“I love you too,” she blurts as he pulls away from her embrace at the sight of the incoming train. She looks up at him with burning, desperate eyes. She wants him to believe her, but her own words terrify her. “I love you. I always have.” 

Without warning, he smashes his lips into hers, tasting her again and again, fighting to keep that taste for as long as possible until he comes back again. 

“I know. I know, little sis.”  
Tony forces himself to turn away from her and board the train. Effy’s running after him until he turns away through the tunnel; her hair dancing across her tiny shoulders and she cries, calling after him. 

He watches her muted image behind glass.


End file.
